DragonBall Z: The What-If Story
The Original Story Yes, all of us, fans of the anime DragonBall Z. So we should know the story, or atleast how it started. I know it started with DragonBall but lets just skip to the Saiyan saga. Goku, Earth's greatest warrior, died trying to protect the planet from his evil brother, Raditz. He was aided by former arch-nemises, Piccolo, who then took it upon himself to train Goku's son Gohan for the battle against the even stronger Saiyans, Prince Vegeta, and Saiyan army commander Nappa. This was the battle Goku was wished back for. But lets say, he didn't die against Raditz, so how can he be wished back to life if he never died in the first place. Lets find out. The Alternate Story Saiyan Arc A Saiyan?! "This just in, a space pod landed in here in West City, exactly five minutes ago." said the blonde haired announcer with microphone in her hand, pointing at the space pod. "Now, it appears a man is getting out." said the woman. The man got out. "I am Raditz, Elite warrior of the Saiyan race. I am looking for the named Kakarot. Bow before me or die." proclamed Raditz. Suddenly, an FBI plane boared the roof of a near-by apartment building. Dressed in all-black, 20 soilders came out with a gun and a bullet proof vest, lead by one with blond hair and sun-glasses. "Halt, FBI, put your hands up." said the leader, who, along with the rest had their guns pointing at Raditz. Raditz flew up in the air looked across at them then clicked on his scouter. He read the leader's power level. "14, pathetic." said Raditz dissapointed. "Surrender now, or we'll be forced to open fire." commanded the leader. "Go ahead," said Raditz confident. Bullets came at Raditz from every direction, and he just caught all of them in his hands. "Is that it? Done already?" asked Raditz sarcastically to the FBI agents, who were all bent over, huffing and puffing. "Stand...down" said the lead agent who then collapsed, with all the others followed. Raditz then crushed all the bullets in his hand then dropped them toward the people below who screamed in agony. Raditz then picked up the plane and threw across town, where it blew up. Raditz then descended upon the ground. "Now that I have gave you a demonstration of my strength and speed, I sure you'll be more than happy to cooperate for your life." said Raditz to the people. The people still looked at him with amazement, because of the fact that he had a tail. "Hey didn't that kid that came in second place to Jackie Chun a few years ago at the World Martial Arts Tournament have a tail like that?" somebody from the guy asked. "You mean the guy that turned into a giant monkey and destroyed the stadium?" asked another person. "Giant monkey-Great Ape! Of course it could've only been him," Raditz thought to himself. "You," he picked up the man who said that. "What is that kid's name, and where can I find him? Tell me or you die." commanded Raditz. "I...I don't remember. All I remember is that he was a student of the Turtle Hermit School. But that was years ago. He's also the one who won World Martial Arts tournament two years ago, and defeated King Piccolo." said the guy scared. "And who runs this Turtle Hermit School?" asked Raditz. "The legendary Muten Roshi." the man answered, still scared. "Where can I find this Muten Roshi?" asked Raditz. "At the Kame House 50 kilometers from here." answered the man. Raditz then dropped him and flew towards Muten Roshi's house. When he arrived he descended upon the ground. Muten Roshi came out. "Are you Muten Roshi?" asked Raditz stern. "Yes, thats me." said Roshi. "Is it true that you trained Son Goku?" asked Raditz. "Goku. Yes, I remember those days. But I haven't seen him in 5 years, we were suppose to be having a reunion soon." said Roshi. "Really? Interesting. I'll return. Tell him his brother came by." said Raditz who then flew off. "Brother, I didn't know Goku had a brother. Well, they do have the same monkey tail." said Roshi to himself. "Well, I certainly felt malice from him. I also since he is still nearby." said roshi to his turtle. Few days later ''"''Ok Chi-Chi, we're on our way." yelled Goku as he and Gohan walked out the door. "Be safe. Don't forget to do your homework Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled back. Goku then got on the flying nimbus and put Gohan on his lap and took off. Category:Saiyans Category:Raditz Category:Goku Category:Goku484 Category:Characters